Days Go By
by theauthor94
Summary: Yugi and Atem are separated fro two years after an accident that causes Atem to lose his memory. What will happen when Yugi finds Atem? Parts 2 of 3   Puzzleshipping  Title has changed from Tomorrow
1. Tomorrow

**Alright, I know what you're thinking. Atem and Yugi is technically blindshipping or whatnot. I consider Atem and Yami to be the same person, so I refer to it as puzzelshipping. And those of you who have been waiting for and update to Babysitting for Criminals, I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaally sorry but if that story were a car, all the tires have popped, the driver has suffered a massive stroke then heartattack and the car has exploded. In other words it isn't going anywhere. I'm going to remove it.I'm really sorry to the people who were lookign forward to more of it, PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE! T-T**

**This story will have two more parts, but please tell me what you think of this. I'm pretty sure somewhere someone in this story is OOC, but I hope you like it anyway. **

**Enjoy and review please!  
**

Yugi stared out the window at the little blue house they had pulled up in front of, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. Duke placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. _Please, please let it be him. _Yugi prayed. They climbed out and Yugi walked up the front drive to the front door. He raised a trembling delicate fist and knocked, once, twice. The sound of footsteps coming towards the door made Yugi squeeze his hands tightly together, crumbling a well loved and treasured picture. He stopped at the sound of crinkling paper and smoothed out the picture of two people embracing. A woman with an angled brown bob answered the door.

"Hello?" She asked, eyes searching over Yugi and Duke. Yugi took a deep breath.

"Y-yes, hello. I know this may seem odd. But are you Masaki Anzu?" He asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes I am, why do you ask?" She replied. Yugi slowly held out the picture, hand trembling.

"My name is Yugi Mutou. I was wondering if a man who looks like this lives here. His name is Atem and he lost his memory in an- an accident two years ago. The doctor at the hospital he was sent to said he had suffered amnesia and was sent back with a nurse named Masaki Anzu. Is he still here?" Yugi asked, voice thick with two years of waiting and hope. Anzu took the picture, looking at the image of two men holding one another. Yugi was in the picture , and a man with deep black hair had his arms wrapped around him from behind, a wide smile on his face.

"Anzu, I think I remembered something else!" A man with deep black hair walked into Yugi's sight. "I always think of purple when I think of the name Yugi. Do you think that's- im…por…tant…" He trailed off when his deep red eyes med Yugi's tear filled purple ones.

"Hello Yami." She said. "I believe this is young man has been looking for you."

"A-atem?" Yugi asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Atem stepped forward, looking at Yugi with wide eyes. "Is that you? Atem!" Yugi threw himself in Atem's chest, hugging him tightly. "It's you! It's really you! Oh Atem! I missed you so much!"

"Are… you… Yugi?" Atem asked slowly, staring down at the head that was buried in his chest.

"Why-why don't you come inside?" Anzu asked, stepping back to allow Yugi, Atem and Duke inside the house. Yugi sat next to Atem on the couch, crying tears of joy.

"Atem, I've been looking for you for two whole years. I had to leave the café with Jou, but I did it because finding you was the most important thing in the world to me." Yugi said, pulling some books out of his bag. "The doctors at the hospital wouldn't tell me who took you in after you forgot, I had to call in a favor. And then Anzu had moved so it took me even longer to find you." Atem was staring at Yugi with a transfixed expression. "I brought our high school year book, and our photo album so I can prove I know you, and I brought a video from our 3 year anniversary. I-I'm wearing the necklace you forgot at home the day you got in the accident and…" Atem cut him off by gently kissing him. Yugi clutched to him and they shared the passion of the kiss for a minute or so. Atem broke away, nuzzling Yugi's face.

"I knew..." He murmured. "I always remembered the name Yugi, and I always thought of the color purple. I knew whoever Yugi was, I loved him and I needed to find him. I had no idea of where to start though." Yugi smiled, still crying. "I'm happy. Things are coming back, somewhat. Now I know that you are the Yugi I always needed." Yugi opened the yearbook, showing Atem a handwritten note.

_Aibou,_

_ Don't cry! I'll only be in Egypt for a week tops. I'll call you every second I get, and I'll always be thinking of you. Cheer up my angel, tears don't fit that sweet face. __ I'll look up and kiss it better the moment I'm done. _

_ Can't wait to look up_

_ Atem. _

Atem read the note with a smile, before looking up at Yugi and kissing the tear that rolled down his face.

"I was right; tears don't fit your face." Atem whispered, kissing him. Yugi took the yearbook and handed him the photo album. He flipped it open to a picture of the two of them in swimsuits on the beach.

"We had gone to the beach one day on a whim, and that was where I almost drowned." Yugi murmured. "You followed me for days because you were so worried. I woke up to breakfast in bed every day for two weeks." Atem pulled him closer with a smile. Yugi turned the page to find a picture of Atem hugging a sleeping Yugi.

"I remember this." Atem said suddenly. "We were watching a movie somewhere and you fell asleep on my shoulder because you had pulled an all nighter the night before for that article." Yugi smiled, nodding.

"Miss Anzu, thank you so much for taking care of Atem." Yugi murmured towards her.

"Of course, you are very welcome Yugi." She replied, clutching her skirt tightly.

"Who's this Yugi?" Atem asked suddenly, looking over at Duke. Duke smiled reassuringly.

"I'm a private detective that Yugi hired to help find you. Don't worry, I haven't made any moves on him." Duke said. "I'd know that look anywhere. I'm in a committed relationship." Atem relaxed, squeezing Yugi. Yugi squeaked, giggling.

"I have to tell Joey!" He said, pulling out his cell phone. "We have to get a welcome home party together and- Atem I have to bring you home! Oh this is the most perfect day of my entire life!" He dialed a familiar number, waiting for it to ring.

"This is Jonouchi." Jou answered the phone. "So how's it going Yug'?" Yugi , squeezed Atem's hand. Atem smiled at him.

"I-I-It's-it was- I mean…" Yugi stammered. "It was Atem! I'm so happy!" He started sobbing, clutching his hand to his mouth. Atem seemed startled, hugging Yugi close.

"That's great Yug'! Hey Seto! Yugi found Atem. We'll start planning the party right away! I'm so happy for ya Yug'- are you ok?" Jou stopped mid ramble at the sound of Yugi sobbing.

"I-I-I'm so-so happy!" Yugi sobbed. Atem kissed his forehead, trying to stem his tears. "I looked for so long, and he's here now. That's all I wanted. That's.. That's all I needed Jou! I can be happy now."

"Ya had me worried for a sec there Yug'." Jou said. "I'll leave ya to reuniting with Atem. I guess you'll be back Christmas day then huh? Well I'll spread the news ya just make sure ya enjoy your first night with Atem after two _long_ years." Jou's tone made Yugi blush despite his sobs.

"O-okay." Yugi murmured. "I'll call you tomorrow." Jou hung up and Yugi put the phone down, wiping the tears on his face away.

"We should go." Duke said. "It's getting late and I don't think we should trouble Miss Masaki any longer."

"I guess I'll come back tomorrow Anzu." Atem said, still looking at Yugi and stroking his hair. "Thank you for everything you've done." Anzu nodded with a smile.

"Y-yes, thank you." Yugi was wiping his wet face, attempting to fry it and she handed him a tissue.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you managed to find him. Atem was always searching for the truth, with no idea of where to start looking. I hope you'll be happy together." Yugi hugged her with smile.

"You can come and visit us anytime you want to Miss Anzu." Yugi said. "I'll give you everything you need tomorrow. I hope you'll come visit us for Christmas!" Anzu nodded, smiling at Atem.

"I'd like that." She replied. "Well you two go on, I'd hate to take away from your first night together in two years." Yugi walked outside with Atem, followed by Duke. Duke stopped.

"I'm glad someone like you found him." Duke said, green eyes following the couple. "Yugi's been treated so badly by the people who knew where Atem was. If not we may have been here much sooner. I hope you'll make yourself a regular at Yugi and Atem's cafe. My boyfriend would certainly make fast friends with you. Please come. It would mean the world to Yugi if he could pay you back for this. After he lost Atem he was a wreck. He thinks it's all his fault you see." Anzu looked at Yugi, crying again as Atem kissed him.

"Why?" She asked. Duke smiled bitterly as Atem hugged Yugi close.

"I'll let him tell you that tomorrow. I'll let him know that you wanted to know. It'll be a good opportunity for him to tell Atem as well. For now I'm going to let them enjoy the reunion before Yugi has to reopen his scars." Duke said. "I'll see you tomorrow Miss Masaki." Anzu nodded as Duke walked down the front walk as the sun shocked the sky into beautiful shades of pink and purple. Tomorrow… She would find out tomorrow.


	2. Yesterday

Yugi woke up snuggled close to Atem's chest, looking up at Atem's face. Atem was sleeping peacefully, and Yugi felt joy welling up in his chest. It hadn't been a dream. He had found Atem after the accident had wrenched him away. They could go home to the café and Yugi would never forget again. Atem stirred and Yugi pressed closer.

"Yugi?" Atem murmured. Yugi smiled at him kissing his cheek.

"Good morning Atem." Yugi said. "Did you sleep well?" Atem nodded.

"Did you sleep well?" He returned. Yugi laid his forehead on Atem's chest.

"Best sleep I've had in two years." Yugi replied. A knock came at the door and Atem sat up, stretching. "Come in!" Duke walked in with a smile and tray of breakfast. Yugi sat up as well, smiling at Duke.

"Good morning lovebirds." Duke cooed, handing the tray to Atem. "We'll be heading back to Anzu's today to get Yami's stuff. And she wanted to talk to Yugi about something. Then I guess we'll head home for the holidays." Yugi swallowed his orange juice, big purple eyes blinking at Duke.

"Me? Really?" Yugi asked. Duke nodded. "But why?"

"You'll have to talk to her about that." Duke replied, "Now get dressed you two, it's time to go." Then he left them alone.

# # # # # #

Anzu let Atem and Yugi inside, smiling at their tightly clasped hands.

"You go on ahead Atem, I want to talk to Anzu." Yugi said, allowing his love to journey up the stairs with his boxes. "You wanted to talk to me?" Anzu nodded, sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to her.

"I know I may have no business asking you something this personal, but I wanted to ask you." She began. "Duke told me you blame yourself for what happened to Atem. Why is that?" Atem stopped just out of view of Yugi and Anzu on the stairs, heart stopping. Yugi blamed himself? Why?

"I-it's because…" Tears pooled over from Yugi's eyes. "I forgot…"

_Yugi sat at the table, staring down at his hands. Today was the day Atem left for yet another business trip. He had been going on a lot of trips lately. Atem was eating in silence, the only noise being the harsh scraping of the knife against his plate. _

"_Don't be sad Aibou." Atem said, using the nickname he had given Yugi in high school. "It's only a week, I'll be back before you know it." Yugi slowly looked up at him, tears welling up in his eyes. _

"_It's just…" He murmured. "You've been going on so many trips lately, I miss you. Why do you keep going on so many trips anyway?" Atem sighed, setting down his fork. This conversation always turned into a fight._

"_Yugi, it's a way for me to bring in extra money you know that." Atem said, taking Yugi's hands in his. Yugi looked away, clenching Atem's hands tightly._

"_I know, but you just got back from one a week ago." He said. "Do you have to go so soon?" Atem released his hands. _

"_Yugi if he offers me a business trip I'll take it. We've been struggling with rent lately and we need the money." His voice was getting stern._

"_Well maybe if you were home more to help me in the café we wouldn't be struggling with rent!" Yugi replied, slamming his hands on the table. _

"_I'm not having this discussion with you today!" Atem yelled, standing up and grabbing his coat and suitcase handle. _

"_I'll see you whenever you get home!" Yugi yelled after him as he left._

"_I guess you will!" Atem yelled, slamming the door. As he climbed in the car he tried to wipe the image of Yugi sobbing on the kitchen table from his mind. As he drove, his anger subsided and guilt filled him instead. He should apologize to Yugi; he had every right to miss him. He pulled to a stop at a stop sign and pulled out his cell phone. _

_**I'm sorry baby. I'll take less trips from now on. I love you. Forgive me? : ) 3 **__When he looked up, his eyes only had a fraction of a second to widen before the truck plowed into his car. His head snapped back and then slammed forward into the steering wheel hard enough to make his vision go white and begin to fade. The cell phone clattered to the floor of the car as glass rained over the car. Blood ran down the side of the steering wheel and dripped upon the screen, still bearing it's unsent apology. Flames lapped at the corner of his vision as everything faded to black and one thing echoed through his mind. _Yugi… I… need.. to see… Yugi…

Anzu watched Yugi sob his eyes out. Atem sat on the stairs as the memory flooded his senses. That was what happened. That wasn't Yugi's fault! His poor angel had shouldered the guilt for something he hadn't even caused.

"If I hadn't fought with Atem he never would have gotten hit while he tried to send me an apology." He bawled. "It's all my fault. He got hit and got a major concussion that caused him to forget me. It's my fault all of this happened and I didn't even have the strength to ask Atem to forgive me." Atem walked down the stairs, catching the heartbreaking sight of his sweet angel sobbing on the couch. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed into his hands.

"Yugi." His voice made Yugi look up. "Yugi, my angel, that wasn't your fault." He pulled Yugi into a tight hug, burying his face in Yugi's hair. Yugi clutched to him, crying harder.

"It was the only time I hadn't told you to come home safely!" He bawled. "The only time…" Atem rocked him back and forth, gently kissing his forehead.

"It isn't your fault that this happened." Atem said gently. He pulled away and took Yugi's face in his hands and stared deep into those purple eyes. "Fate does some painful things Yugi. But I don't blame you. This has never been your fault. Yesterday is long gone Yugi. Let's focus on today ok?" Yugi sniffled and buried his face in Atem's chest. "Ok?"

"O-okay." He murmured. Atem pushed Yugi away gently by his shoulders and kissed him, pulling him closer again as they shared the passion of the moment. Yesterday was gone, all they had to worry about was today.


End file.
